For several decades, rollovers of motor vehicles have been of particular importance with respect to the activation of restraint means for passenger protection, wherein, in particular, angular rate sensors are used that enable angular momenta of the motor vehicle to be detected early and restraint means to be triggered in time, wherein weak points with it consist in the fact that the absolute angle about the travel direction axis is not taken into account in case of doubt (e.g., due to an inclined pavement) and in an offset drift and an acceleration sensitivity of these angular rate sensors. Thus, slow rotations are hardly detectable. Moreover, the costs of such angular rate sensors are significant.
As such, it is desirable to present a method for detecting a rollover of a vehicle without the use of an angular rate sensor. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.